


Spooning

by darkmus



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [17]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt for Day 17 of <a href="http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/30016165615/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge">ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge</a> - Spooning</p>
    </blockquote>





	Spooning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day 17 of [ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge](http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/30016165615/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge) \- Spooning

He sleeps better with Joey there.

It doesn't matter who's the "big spoon" or who's the "little spoon", despite what gossip columnists say or imagine about their relationship. (They both joke they are the big spoon.)

What matters is the effect it has on Seto, on his well-being.

There is something about the shared bed, the shared intimacy, the warmth, that calms him. It tells him through their even breathing and Joey's steady heartbeat that things will be okay.

They are things he doesn't think he'd miss until he's in a hotel room on business trips, alone.

When he comes back home, he's able to sleep through the night. He sleeps, thanks to Joey.


End file.
